<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La Unión Patricia by midhiel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26016889">La Unión Patricia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/midhiel/pseuds/midhiel'>midhiel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Alternian Invasion, Arranged Marriage, Drama, Historical, M/M, Mpreg, Rome - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:41:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26016889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/midhiel/pseuds/midhiel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan  era un militar romano de una familia de la aristocracia de los visigodos, que acababa de concertar un matrimonio con una patricia. Pero sus planes cambiarían drásticamente.  Wolvesilver contextualizado en la época del Imperio Romano. Dedicado exclusivamente al grupo "Wolvesilver para llevar."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Logan (X-Men)/Pietro Maximoff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Uno</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~capítulo 1~</p><p>Logan era un dux romano de una familia de la aristocracia de los visigodos, que por sus servicios al Imperio acababa de conseguir la mano de una joven patricia. Su hermano mayor Víctor, que velaba por el honor de la familia, no podía estar más satisfecho, y era todo risas y bromas mientras cabalgaban en procesión hacia la Ciudad Eterna para que el soldado conociera y se enlazara con su prometida.</p><p>Los hermanos habían conseguido la ciudadanía romana gracias a su madre, hija de comerciantes romanos de la plebe, que se había casado con el padre de ellos, un noble emparentado con el rey de los godos.</p><p>Logan había viajado desde niño a Roma para entrenarse en el ejército y su desempeño militar en combate lo había hecho célebre. Víctor, en cambio, continuó viviendo con su pueblo para ocuparse de los asuntos familiares y había sido él quien con mucha diplomacia, consiguió comprometer a su hermano con la hija de un senador de la gens Wanda, que decía descender de Eneas y su madre Venus, o sea, que estaba emparentado con héroes, dioses, la Casa de Troya y hasta el mismísimo Emperador.</p><p>La joven se llamaba Wanda, ya que al ser mujer llevaba el nombre de su familia, y tenía un hermano gemelo llamado Pietro. Su padre no era otro que el senador Erik Wandus.</p><p>Logan estaba ansioso pero por su formación en la milicia, lo disimulaba con una actitud pensativa y se había mantenido taciturno durante todo el viaje. A decir verdad, era un hombre de pocas palabras así que su hermano se encargó de llevar adelante la plática para hacer más pasajera la travesía.</p><p>Al entrar en la ciudad, Víctor quedó fascinado con sus edificaciones, su gente, el bullicio y la actividad que se notaba en las calles. Era lo opuesto a la sencilla aldea donde había crecido.</p><p>El cortejo llegó hasta la casa señorial de Wandus. Era un “domus” que quitaba el aliento aún desde la fachada. El senador se encontraba aguardándolos en el vestíbulo con un grupo de sirvientes que se encargaron de los equipajes, los animales y el cortejo.</p><p>Los hermanos saludaron a Erik con un beso, mientras se lavaban las manos en la vasija que una doncella les acercaba; después pasaron al atrio. Si la fachada quitaba el aliento, el interior lo devolvió para quitárselos otra vez; Logan había estado en otros “domus” pero este definitivamente tenía una elegancia, sencillez y distinción que marcaban la clase a la que su dueño pertenecía. Víctor estaba más sorprendido que él ya que conocía poco y nada de viviendas romanas más allá de alguna que otra villa en la que hubiera estado.</p><p>Era la primera vez que el futuro suegro y el futuro yerno se veían y aunque los dos fueron corteses, no se llevaron una buena impresión, porque al senador el militar le pareció un bárbaro de aspecto tosco ya que tenía la barba oscura crecida, patillas, era fornido y el cabello peinado hacia arriba formando dos puntas que le daba un aspecto lobuno; Erik hizo un comentario al respecto y Víctor respondió rápidamente que su hermano se peinaba así para emular a la famosa loba que amamantara a Rómulo y Remo. El senador no rió y a Logan el chiste no le cayó en gracia así que prefirió entrar enseguida, conocer a su prometida y cumplir con el enlace.</p><p>─He aquí un problema ─ comentó Erik con la tonada latina tan patricia que disgustaba a Logan.</p><p>Él había crecido en el ejército con personas de la aristocracia y también plebeyos, y le disgustaba ver cómo los nobles se distanciaba de estos últimos aún desde el lenguaje. Después de todo, su madre provenía de la plebe. El senador definitivamente no le agradó y se creó un ambiente tenso entre los futuros suegro y yerno.</p><p>─ ¿Cuál es el problema, senador? ─ preguntó Víctor preocupado.</p><p>Erik les hizo una seña para que lo siguieran. No quería discutir de un asunto tan especial en el patio y prefirió la intimidad del “peristilum”. El senador consideró que el jardín fresco y florido era el sitio ideal para que les comunicara la decisión que había tenido que tomar a último momento.</p><p>Esperaba que ese par de bárbaros comprendiera que lo había hecho por el honor de su familia. Después de todo, siendo su madre romana, ellos debían entender las vicisitudes que tenía que pasar un noble para proteger el nombre y la estirpe familiar dentro de la Ciudad Eterna.</p><p>Los guió hasta las columnas ricamente ornamentadas y allí, entre el trinar de los pájaros y el sonido constante de las fuentes, les explicó:<br/>─Mi hija Wanda, que fue dada en matrimonio a usted hace una luna, Logan, contrajo nupcias ayer con el hijo de otro senador. Me urgió casarla por motivos personales y para cuidar el buen nombre que mi familia ha llevado desde la época de República.</p><p>─ ¿Cómo? ─ Reclamó Víctor desencajado por la sorpresa.<br/>Logan no cambió su expresión y solo masculló un “patricios” despectivo que llegó a oídos de Erik.</p><p>El senador se veía afectado y tuvo que confesar:</p><p>─Confiando en su discreción les añado que la situación me forzó a hacerlo. Es el honor de mi hija el que protegí más que el de mi familia y si la casaba con usted, Logan, lo hubiera engañado y usted me habría reclamado justicia con todo su derecho.</p><p>El dux era hombre de mundo así que entendió rápido.</p><p>─Está embarazada de ese tal hijo de un senador y como es de familia patricia como ustedes, usted aceptó el enlace.</p><p>A Erik solo le quedó asentir.</p><p>Víctor no sabía cómo reaccionar. Su trabajo diplomático había resultado infructuoso. Todos los meses de encuentros, intercambios, reuniones, toda la burocracia había sido desperdiciada para que su hermano y su familia por medio de él, resultaran humillados.</p><p>El senador trató de enmendar la situación con una propuesta que ya había pensado como solución posible.</p><p>─Tengo un hijo de la misma edad de Wanda, como saben ustedes, que está soltero y al que me sentiría honrado de ofrecérselo en matrimonio.</p><p>─Un hijo varón no podrá procrear con mi hermano ─ declaró Víctor con gravedad ─. Sería un matrimonio estéril y sabe que estos enlaces se realizan pensando en la descendencia.</p><p>─Mi hijo es fértil.</p><p>─ ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? ─ demandó Víctor ofuscado.</p><p>Logan intervino.</p><p>─Quiere decir que el joven es uno de los pocos patricios que cuentan con el don particular de los dioses. Creí que se trataba de una leyenda.</p><p>─No lo es ─ contestó el senador ─. Mi familia desciende de la diosa Venus y por medio de ella tenemos el don de la fecundidad en algunos de nuestros varones, que pueden gestar y parir. Pietro es uno de ellos.</p><p>Logan miró a Erik a los ojos. Podía leer que le era sincero pero él no iba a casarse con un muchachito por más gen patricia que tuviera. Dio media vuelta, listo para marcharse, tosco y cortante como solía actuar cuando algo lo fastidiaba. Su hermano diplomático quiso atajarlo del brazo pero el militar se sacudió y abandonó el jardín. Regresó al “atrium” donde exigió su caballo y abandonó la casa a todo galope.</p><p>Erik se mantuvo adusto en el “peristilum.” Se sentía culpable pero también había dado una solución así que no era un remordimiento profundo el que lo agobiaba. Es más, como patricio sentía que había sido demasiado benevolente con ese bárbaro parido por una plebeya. Víctor, en cambio, había olvidado su enfado y ahora se deshacía en excusas ante el senador por el accionar de su hermano.</p><p>Desde una de las ventanas que daban al patio, un jovencito de cabellos plateados y tez pálida sonreía con sus dos hoyuelos dibujados. Su padre le había permitido espiar desde allí la plática y aunque no podía oír qué habían discutido, vio a su prometido y ese aspecto lobuno y salvaje que molestó al senador, a él le había parecido fascinante. Pietro se había enamorado.</p><p>Continuará...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capítulo 2</p><p>Después de convencer al senador para que realizara el banquete que había preparado aún cuando Logan no estuviera convencido del enlace, Víctor salió por las calles de Roma a buscar a su hermano.</p><p>Lo encontró en una popina; se notaba el ambiente disoluto del lugar pero Logan estaba ubicado junto a la barra, bebiendo vino, ajeno a todo.</p><p>Cualquiera que lo hubiera visto sin conocerlo, habría pensado que era un hombre callado y calmado, pero Víctor sabía que detrás de esa fachada, por dentro, su hermano estaba ardiendo de furia hacia Erik. Le palmeó el hombro para demostrarle su presencia y se ubicó a su lado, apoyando los codos sobre la barra.</p><p>─Sé que es difícil de entender, Logan, porque lo tuyo no es la diplomacia, pero el senador no quiso deshonrarte. Mira, podría haberte entregado a su hija y conservar el honor de la joven, pero tú habrías resultado engañado. Más tarde te hubieras visto obligado a repudiarla pero es una muchacha patricia y habría traído más problemas legales que otra cosa. Tal vez habrías tenido que quedarte con su bastardo y hacerlo pasar por tuyo para no ir a juicio, quién sabe. En cambio, te ofreció con honestidad a su hijo, con quien puedes engendrar herederos legítimos.</p><p>El dux dejó de beber para mirarlo, desencajado:</p><p>─ ¡Espero que este discurso me lo estés dando para no quedarte callado porque no puedo aceptar que te creas esa mierda, Víctor! El senador nos estafó.</p><p>─Te hubiera estafado si permitía que te casaras con su hija estando ya deshonrada.</p><p>Logan dejó el recipiente sobre la tabla para mirarlo con rudeza:</p><p>─ ¡Tan diplomático que eres y no entiendes nada, hermano! ─ Exclamó con desdén ─. ¿En serio te creíste toda esa patraña de la muchacha encinta? Es obvio que no la quería casar conmigo. No iba a entregarla a un bárbaro hijo de una plebeya porque eso es lo que somos ante sus ojos: ¡Simples plebeyos y extranjeros! Pero tiene ese hijo que es fértil y que obviamente no puede entregárselo a algún ciudadano romano porque qué dirían en esta Ciudad Eterna. Sin embargo, si me lo entrega a mí, que no ando pavoneándome ni en el Senado ni por la Vía Sacra y que sabe que en algún momento regresaré a mi pueblo, el senador se quitará de encima al muchacho, se asegurará de que quede bien casado, con descendencia y mantenido, y no tendrá que exponerlo a habladurías por su condición de fertilidad.</p><p>─Le das demasiadas vueltas al asunto, Logan ─ se quejó su hermano descreído ─. El senador te entregó a su vástago legítimo, con quien podrás procrear y te evitó que su hija te diera un bastardo. ¿Por qué eres tan desconfiado?</p><p>─ ¿Por qué eres tú tan confiado? ─ Rebatió el dux sin dar el brazo a torcer. Alzó el recipiente y siguió bebiendo ─. Eres inteligente, Victor, pero no te entiendo en esta: confías en un patricio cuando recuerdas lo que nos contaba nuestra madre sobre ellos. Detestan a los plebeyos, sienten que somos un estorbo social a los que no nos deben nada. Seguramente para el senador habrá sido un alivio descubrir que podía casar a su hija con otro de su clase. Le queda este hijo al que no le debe ver un futuro prometedor por su condición y encontró en mí al estúpido ideal para encajárselo.</p><p>Victor juntó aire. Logan era un obstinado que seguiría soltando argumentos y rebatiendo los suyos hasta quién sabe cuándo. Lo mejor sería cortar por lo sano: actuar como el hermano mayor y recordarle la orden familiar:</p><p>─Esta noche será el banquete en su “domus” y conocerás al muchacho. Yo me retiraré a descansar ─ le palmeó el hombro ─. No bebas mucho de esto porque el senador debe tener mejores vinos.</p><p>─Vete a la mierda, Victor. No iré.</p><p>─Irás porque yo lo digo ─ replicó el mayor y aunque no sonaba convincente, Logan sabía que era una orden que no podía eludir. Después de todo él era un segundón y Víctor se había esmerado en preparar este matrimonio para el renombre de la familia.</p><p>Víctor se retiró, aliviado de abandonar ese lugar lleno de bullicio, gritos y jolgorio, y se dirigió a la posada donde ya se había instalado el cortejo, para prepararse para el banquete.</p><p>…………………</p><p>Logan y Víctor eran plebeyos y bárbaros pero Erik Wandus era un ciudadano patricio de pura cepa y no dejaría pasar la ocasión del banquete para enseñar a sus anfitriones la opulencia de su casa.</p><p>Se prepararon los mejores platos, se sirvió el mejor vino y apenas llegaron los hermanos, Erik salió a recibirlos enfundado en su mejor toga blanca. Pasaron hacia el peristilo, donde los aguardaba Pietro.</p><p>El muchacho no era alto ni tampoco bajo, tenía la piel clara y su toga púrpura contrarrestaba con el tono de su tez, llevaba el cabello plateado y ondulado adornado con una diadema de plata, y poseía ojos oscuros con una pizca traviesa, aunque ahora se veían solemnes, clavados en los recién llegados, principalmente en el hombre con el que se casaría.</p><p>─Mi hijo Pietro Wandus ─ lo presentó su padre lleno de orgullo.</p><p>Logan observó al joven. No se veía nada mal, tuvo que reconocer, aunque por dentro continuaba ofendido por la resolución del senador. Pudo oír que su hermano le murmuraba por lo bajo: “mira el partido que te conseguí.”</p><p>Erik le recordó a Víctor que había asuntos que tratar antes de que llegaran los invitados al banquete y le pidió que lo acompañase a su “tablinum.”</p><p>Logan quedó solo con Pietro en el jardín. Había antorchas en diferentes puntos para alumbrar el sitio y ya no se sentía el trinar de los pájaros porque era de noche pero sí continuaba el sonido tranquilizador del agua.</p><p>El militar seguía ofendido pero notó en la mirada del joven que este no tenía la culpa de las decisiones de su padre. Logan había aprendido a estudiar a los hombres en la milicia y sabía cuándo eran arrogantes, pendencieros, gentiles u honestos. Pietro no le pareció presumido aunque tenía en el porte la soberbia propia de su clase, sí le notó una chispa traviesa en los ojos y cierta ansiedad comprensible porque estaba de pie frente a su futuro esposo.</p><p>─ ¿Te gustaría caminar un poco? ─ Invitó el dux en un tono amable que no utilizaba usualmente.</p><p>Pietro asintió y se acomodó con elegancia la toga en el hombro. Su movimiento fue grácil y Logan quedó fascinado con él. Pero claro, que su futuro cónyuge fuera distinguido no quitaba el acto de desprecio que había tenido su padre, razonó con rapidez.</p><p>Caminaron por un sendero de mosaicos de colores vivos en silencio. Logan era el mayor y tenía que comenzar y guiar la plática por eso Pietro se mantenía callado a la espera de un tópico para conversar. El militar finalmente preguntó:</p><p>─ ¿Viviste toda tu vida por aquí?</p><p>─ ¿Se refiere usted a esta domus o a la ciudad?</p><p>─No sé, dime tú lo que te parezca.</p><p>Pietro sonrió. Estaba claro que Logan no era un hombre versado en el arte de la conversación. Bajó la cabeza al sonreír y su futuro marido vió a través de la luz de las antorchas los hoyuelos que se le dibujaban. Quedó fascinado con ellos pero rápido sacudió la cabeza para pensar en otra cosa.</p><p>El joven contestó:</p><p>─Vivimos en esta domus desde que tengo doce años, cuando falleció mi madre y mi padre consiguió el cargo de senador. De Roma no me moví nunca, más que para visitar la villa que tenemos pero que no está muy alejada de la ciudad.</p><p>─Ya veo ─ fue el comentario de Logan. Pietro comprobó que en definitiva era un hombre de pocas palabras.</p><p>─Usted habrá visitado muchos lugares con el ejército ─ el joven se tomó el atrevimiento de continuar con la plática para evitar un silencio incómodo. Logan le agradeció internamente por ello ─. Mi padre me contó que nació lejos de aquí.</p><p>─Así es. Nací en una aldea tranquila, lo opuesto a esta ciudad. Llevé una infancia apacible, rodeado de la naturaleza, en una casa vistosa porque mi padre era de alcurnia pero no era ni la mitad de lo fastuosa que es esta.</p><p>─Cuando nos casemos, ¿Me llevará a vivir con usted a esa casa?</p><p>Logan se detuvo y lo miró. Era un muchacho joven que nunca había salido de Roma y que seguramente estaba aterrado con su futuro.</p><p>─No lo tengo claro todavía. Pienso que lo discutiré con tu padre más adelante.</p><p>─Mi padre quiere darme la villa que tenemos y dejarle esta casa a mi hermana. No está bien visto socialmente que un hombre fértil se embarace, es aceptable y su matrimonio legal, pero a los ojos de los ciudadanos es un espectáculo atroz ver a un joven encinta y que llegue a parir dentro de los muros de la ciudad. Por eso, cuando nos casemos, tal vez sea conveniente que nos mudáramos a esa villa o a su aldea. Bueno ─ se encogió de hombros ─. Opino y no me toca opinar a mí.</p><p>Logan pasó saliva y pensó que si no fuera por la intervención del ridículo de su hermano, él tendría que haber anulado el compromiso. Quedaba claro ahora que Erik había inventado el asunto del casamiento de su hija para poder sacarse de encima a este vástago fértil y dárselo a un extranjero y plebeyo como él para que lo cuidara lejos de Roma.</p><p>Siguieron caminando en silencio. Más tarde, un esclavo anunció que comenzaba el banquete y los dos entraron en la casa.</p><p>Fue una cena llena de música, con un desfile constante de platos. Erik había invitado a otros notables senadores y sus familias para hacer público en enlace de su hijo.</p><p>En el fondo, todos festejaban que el doncel fértil hubiese conseguido pareja y quedaba claro que se mudaría de Roma para llevar una vida alejada del ojo público en la villa familiar o en la aldea de su cónyuge extranjero.</p><p>Logan estaba enojado con la humillación pero no podía hacer nada porque su hermano parecía conforme. Pietro, en cambio, con el candor y amor de la juventud, se pasó la velada observándolo embelesado. Cuando Logan notó su mirada, se sintió conmovido aún en medio del enojo y le sonrió. El joven le devolvió la sonrisa.</p><p>La boda quedó estipulada para tres días más tarde. En el tablinum, Erik y Víctor habían acordado que la pareja se mudaría a la villa, alejada de la ciudad para que Pietro engendrara y pariera a sus hijos.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Tres</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>capítulo 3</p>
<p>Pietro había quedado fascinado con Logan desde que lo vio por primera vez conversando con su padre en el jardín. Por su condición de doncel fértil, había crecido protegido dentro de los muros de su hogar.</p>
<p>Adoraba correr y moverse a mucha velocidad cuando estaba solo y los patios inmensos de la domus y la villa de su padre le habían brindado el espacio suficiente para hacerlo desde que era niño. Mientras su madre vivía, ella se había encargado de su educación y después su padre le había puesto tutores para prepararlo.</p>
<p>Pietro supo siempre que no se casaría con ningún patricio porque no había noble en Roma que deseara enlazarse y procrear con un muchacho fértil. Era una lástima, principalmente para Erik que bregaba desde su banca senatorial por la supremacía de la sangre patricia, y por eso se había aliviado cuando pudo casar a Wanda con un novio de su misma estirpe.</p>
<p>Ahora que Pietro conocía a su futuro marido estaba entusiasmado con la boda. Los días previos al casamiento, dejó ofrendas de juguetes suyos que conservaba de niño a los Lares frente al larario familiar. Su padre lo acompañó en cada ceremonia. El muchacho tenía mucha esperanza porque estaba convencido que al casarse enamorado sería feliz junto a Logan.</p>
<p>Los tres días pasaron volando y llegó la mañana estipulada para el enlace. Logan se había vestido con su traje militar portando la coraza de bronce que pronunciaba sus pectorales, la túnica púrpura, las sandalias de cuero, y la gladio ceñida a la cintura. Pietro estaba enfundado en una túnica larga hasta los tobillos y blanca como la nieve para dejar en claro su virginidad, y tenía el cabello ceñido con una diadema que dejaba caer un velo corto sobre su rostro. Al llegar junto a su novio, este se lo alzó y ambos se miraron a los ojos.</p>
<p>Para finalizar el rito, una matrona unió las manos de ambos apoyando una sobre la otra. Pietro tembló ligeramente al contacto con la piel de su prometido. Logan se enterneció con el gesto e instintivamente le acarició los dedos. El joven lo observó totalmente enamorado.</p>
<p>A continuación se dio un banquete en la domus de los Wandus. Wanda asistió con su flamante esposo y al conocerla, Logan tuvo que admitir que su hermano era más guapo. Durante esos tres días previos, el enojo se le había disminuido. Seguía ofendido con el senador pero Pietro se veía inocente y esperanzado y se notaba cuánto lo adoraba. Logan pensó que podía hacer un esfuerzo y si no llegaba nunca a enamorarse del muchacho, al menos podría quererlo.</p>
<p>Al atardecer terminó el banquete y la pareja de recién casados recorrió en cortejo las calles de la ciudad para salir de sus muros y dirigirse a la villa que Erik les había obsequiado.</p>
<p>La casa de campo quedaba en la pendiente de una de las siete colinas y era un sitio espacioso, de forma rectangular, con varias edificaciones que conformaban la vivienda de la familia y otras más pequeñas para los esclavos, además de un patio amplio y un extenso jardín. Estaba rodeada de la pacífica naturaleza de colinas y bosques.</p>
<p>El reciente matrimonio encabezaba el cortejo y lo seguía el senador junto con Victor. Llegaron a la villa, donde los invitados degustaron de un pequeño aperitivo antes de regresar a Roma. Erik despidió a los esposos en el atrio. Saludó a Logan con cortesía y abrazó a su hijo efusivamente. Víctor se despidió del joven con una educada inclinación y palmeó a su hermano, con una sonrisa satisfecha. Ya caía la noche cuando los invitados regresaron a la ciudad.</p>
<p>La pareja quedó sola en la villa. No tenían hambre porque el banquete los había saciado. Logan estaba cansado y quería acostarse a dormir cuanto antes; Pietro, por el contrario, se encontraba ansioso ya que esta sería su noche de bodas. El militar se despidió con un beso suave en la mejilla del muchacho para dirigirse a su dormitorio.</p>
<p>El joven lo detuvo, confundido.</p>
<p>─ ¿Dormiremos separados?</p>
<p>Logan se encogió de hombros.</p>
<p>─Cada uno tiene su habitación y tengo entendido que prepararon ya la mía con mis pertenencias. Seguro que hicieron lo mismo con la tuya.</p>
<p>─ Ya sé que tenemos habitaciones separadas pero, ¿No habrá noche de bodas? ─preguntó Pietro con ingenua curiosidad.</p>
<p>El militar quedó sorprendido. No había imaginado que el jovencito pudiera estar esperando eso, él ni siquiera lo había pensado ya que creía que pasarían un tiempo conociéndose antes de consumar el matrimonio. Pero la inquietud del muchacho cambiaba la perspectiva.</p>
<p>Pietro lo miró a los ojos con ansiedad. Logan le apoyó las manos sobre los hombros e inclinó un poco la cabeza. El joven entreabrió los labios y cerró los ojos. Nadie lo había besado antes pero había aprendido en láminas de la biblioteca de su padre cómo se besaban dos amantes enamorados.</p>
<p>El visigodo apretó su boca contra la del muchacho, que soltó un ligero suspiro ahogado por los labios cubiertos. Logan lo apretó contra sí. La piel de Pietro olía a especias dulces, tal vez eran los perfumes con que lo habían bañado para la ceremonia, o quizás era su propio aroma. De cualquier forma, esta fragancia lo encendió y presionó más los labios para intensificar el beso.</p>
<p>El joven estaba asustado porque lo poco que sabía lo había aprendido en dibujos. Titubeó y al notar su confusión, Logan se separó rápidamente. Iba a despedirse pero otra vez Pietro lo detuvo sujetándolo del brazo. El muchacho tenía cierto miedo, más que miedo incertidumbre, y sin embargo deseaba hacerle frente para consumar el enlace. Por la espontaneidad del beso se daba cuenta de que el militar ya había amado otras veces.</p>
<p>─ ¿Estuviste con muchas mujeres u hombres? ─ preguntó para romper el hielo. Era la primera vez que lo tuteaba porque comenzaba a entrar en confianza.</p>
<p>Logan quedó asombrado.</p>
<p>─No… sí, he estado con muchas mujeres y algunos hombres ─ suspiró. Sentía que el joven deseaba que tuvieran relaciones esa misma noche pero algo le decía que no estaba preparado todavía. Lo tomó de la mano y se sentaron juntos en un “subsellium” que había en un rincón.</p>
<p>Pietro se sentó apoyando las manos sobre sus rodillas. Se mordió el labio. Seguía confundido y ansioso.</p>
<p>─Supongo que no quieres hacerlo.</p>
<p>─No es eso ─ negó Logan rápidamente. Lo observó de la cabeza a sus pies y admitió que su joven esposo era más que apetecible ─. Es solo que no quiero lastimarte.</p>
<p>─ ¿Es necesario que me lastimes para consumar? ─ inquirió con inocencia. En las láminas, los amantes no parecían sufrir sino gozar.</p>
<p>─No se trata de eso sino que una vez que lo hagas dejarás de ser virgen.</p>
<p>─Esa es la idea del matrimonio, ¿Cierto?</p>
<p>Logan rio.</p>
<p>─Tienes razón ─ aceptó.</p>
<p>Pietro bajó la cabeza.</p>
<p>─Pero si no quieres hacerlo o hay alguien a quien lastimarías si lo haces conmigo…</p>
<p>─ ¿Qué dices? ─ dejó de reír.</p>
<p>El joven alzó la cabeza para mirarlo de frente.</p>
<p>─Soy virgen y joven pero no ingenuo ─ aseveró con determinación ─. Mi padre y tu hermano arreglaron este casamiento y si tal vez tenías otro amor, he leído que a veces casan a las personas contra su voluntad, o sea, contra su verdadero amor.</p>
<p>─No es mi caso ─ confesó Logan serio y decidido. Se mordió el labio y se dio cuenta de que era su propio miedo el que le estaba impidiendo completar el enlace. Pietro no parecía temer sino que estaba a la expectativa. Podían ir despacio y si el muchacho se arrepentía, se detendrían. Lo besó otra vez y lo abrazó de la espalda. El joven lo imitó.</p>
<p>Logan era un hombre ardiente, un guerrero entrenado para la pasión por la batalla, la sangre y la violencia. También era un amante fogoso y aunque nunca se había enamorado con la entrega con la que recitaba Catulo, sabía encontrar y causar placer.</p>
<p>Enseguida su miembro se excitó y cargó a Pietro en brazos para llevarlo hasta la cama del muchacho. Lo depositó boca arriba y se encargó de desnudarlo. El joven alzó los brazos para que le pasara la túnica por el cuello. Logan se apartó de la cama porque su uniforme militar le llevaría más tiempo quitárselo. Pietro se sentó en el borde para desatarse las sandalias.</p>
<p>Los dos quedaron desnudos: el cuerpo fornido y bronceado de Logan contrarrestaba con el níveo y esbelto de su esposo. El visigodo se metió en la cama y gateó hasta el joven. Despacio, entre besos y caricias, se entregaron el uno al otro. Pietro experimentó un placer que no había sentido antes. Era más intenso y gozoso que el que describían las láminas.</p>
<p>Logan había yacido antes con gente experimentada y era la primera vez que una persona virgen se entregaba a él. Fue deleitante sentir su propio goce mientras percibía cómo el otro descubría las sensaciones nuevas.</p>
<p>Alcanzaron el orgasmo. Logan retiró su miembro del interior del joven y se acostó boca arriba a su lado. Meloso, Pietro se acomodó sobre sus pectorales.</p>
<p>El visigodo tembló débilmente porque lo sorprendió que el muchacho se tomara tal atrevimiento, fue un gesto dulce. Finalmente le apoyó la mano sobre la cabeza y el muchacho cerró los ojos con la mejilla apoyada sobre su pecho y una sonrisa.</p>
<p>Logan miró hacia el techo con un suspiro. No quería enamorarse y su esposo, con su candor, le estaba provocando algo extraño que no podía dilucidar.</p>
<p>Por la ventana se veía la luna llena coronando un cielo estrellado. Era su primera noche de casados y habían consumado el enlace.</p>
<p>Continuará...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Capítulo Cuatro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dedicado al grupo “Wolvesilver para llevar”</p><p>Capitulo 4</p><p>Logan estaba orgulloso de sus raíces visigodas a pesar de haber sido llevado a Roma de niño. Era una acción común de los políticos romanos sacar a los hijos pequeños de los nobles bárbaros de sus familias para educarlos como ciudadanos de la Ciudad Eterna.</p><p>Les inculcaban sus costumbres, su disciplina en el ejército, su amor por la patria, y así, cuando estos regresaban a sus hogares, ya adultos, se sentían más romanos que miembros de su tribu.</p><p>Esto le había ocurrido a Logan: lo habían alejado de su familia a los ocho años para adiestrarlo en la milicia y en las costumbres de Roma. Regresó a su aldea años más tarde, solo para visitar a su familia y aunque siguió sirviendo en el ejército romano, siempre llevó en el corazón el amor por su patria de nacimiento.</p><p>Ahora estaba casado con un joven patricio y tenía sentimientos encontrados hacia su esposo: Pietro era adorable, inteligente, sagaz, y culto. Estaba versado en retórica, poesía e historia. Logan podía dialogar con él y divertirse en la sobremesa. Además el muchacho lo adoraba y después de la noche de bodas, siguieron teniendo muchos encuentros íntimos. El visigodo, contra su parecer, se estaba enamorando.</p><p>Una mañana en que Pietro corría por el jardín para gastar energía, Logan se recargó con los brazos cruzados contra una columna para observarlo. Lo vio atlético, veloz y como disfrutaba correr, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja con sus fascinantes hoyuelos. Los ojos despedían chispas de alegría, Logan suspiró y sonrió tontamente.</p><p>Pietro se detuvo y volteó hacia él. Se acomodó la túnica y se sacudió las sandalias llenas de polvo y pasto. Como seguía agitado, comenzó a dar brinquitos para que no se le quitara la energía.</p><p>El visigodo observó:</p><p>─No te cansas, mocoso.</p><p>Pietro rió con ganas:</p><p>─ ¿Mocoso? ─ reclamó sorprendido ─. ¿A qué viene ese nombre de bebé?</p><p>─Para mí eres un mocoso, Pietro. Pero no de la forma en que piensas, sino que te veo... no sé... te veo mocoso.</p><p>El joven llegó hasta él y con una mirada de picardía lo tomó de la mano.</p><p>─Por las noches no me tratas como a un mocoso.</p><p>─No, te trato como a mi esposo.</p><p>Pietro se lamió el labio. Amaba a Logan con toda pasión y de repente sintió ganas de que lo poseyera en el jardín. Algo inusual pero atrevido. No iba a declararle que deseaba que le hiciera el amor porque sonaba demasiado romántico y se estaba dando cuenta de que su esposo era un hombre rudo pero gentil. Por eso llevó la mano que le sostenía hacia sus propios genitales para que el visigodo sintiera su dureza.</p><p>Logan no se esperaba tal reacción y quedó estupefacto. Sin retirarle la mano de su entrepierna, el muchacho le anudó el cuello con el brazo que tenía libre y lo besó. Entonces, murmuró a su oído:</p><p>─Hazme el amor ─sonó con un ronroneo ─. Ama a tu mocoso aquí mismo.</p><p>Fue una orden instantánea. Logan lo cargó en brazos y lo llevó hasta un banco de granito junto a una fuente, que mostraba a una doncella de mármol arrojando agua de una vasija. El espacio y el sonido del líquido que fluía, junto con el trinar de los pájaros eran el sitio perfecto para entregarse. No se desnudaron, solo se alzaron la túnica hasta enseñar sus genitales y el visigodo lo amó ardientemente.<br/>Entre los besos y las caricias, Logan percibió que el sentimiento hacia el muchacho traspasaba el mero deseo sexual. Amaba a Pietro y el descubrimiento lo perturbó. Sin embargo, la revelación llegó cerca del clímax y el muchacho lo abrazó con fuerza efusiva mientras soltaban sus simientes.</p><p>Liberado, el mayor lo miró a los ojos. Le ardía la necesidad de decirle: "te amo" pero no se atrevió. Pietro sonrió satisfecho y le dio un beso suave.</p><p>─ ¿Te sigo pareciendo un mocoso?</p><p>Logan no sabía qué contestarle. Solo lo besó con pasión.</p><p>.....................</p><p>Pasaron cinco meses. Refugiado en la villa eran pocas las veces que el matrimonio bajaba a la ciudad. Wanda solía visitarlos y estaba feliz con su embarazo. Pietro la quería mucho y se alegraba de verla contenta. Erik solo los visitó un par de veces porque su cargo senatorial era demandante y ellos apenas fueron a almorzar un día en su casa.</p><p>En uno de esos paseos esporádicos por la ciudad, los cónyuges se enteraron de boca de un militar amigo de Logan que se acercó a hablarles en la plaza, de la masacre en el bosque de Teutoburgo.<br/>Tres legiones enteras habían sido exterminadas por los germanos en medio de una tormenta catastrófica, y el gobernador Varo se había quitado la vida, humillado con tal derrota. El autor había sido Arminio, un bárbaro de la tribu querusca que como Logan, por ser noble, había sido alejado de su familia desde niño para que lo educaran al servicio de Roma, y, como Logan, jamás había olvidado sus raíces.</p><p>Pietro quedó angustiado con la noticia y murmuró una oración a los Lares de los soldados asesinados.</p><p>Logan no opinó y se mantuvo serio y callado cuando emprendieron el regreso hacia la villa. En el ejército había tenido ocasión de cruzarse con Arminio y lo recordaba como un hombre alto, de cabello dorado y ojos azules, digno representante de su tribu. Lo había fascinado su valor y la férrea convicción que tenía cuando hablaba.<br/>Había empatizado con él porque los dos habían sido bárbaros nobles criados por los romanos, y ahora que escuchaba la venganza que se había tomado contra el ejército que lo formó, no sabía si declararlo héroe o traidor.</p><p>En la cena continuó taciturno. Pietro respetó su silencio y ya se había dado cuenta de que aquella noticia era el motivo de su reserva.</p><p>─Los germanos son un pueblo difícil ─ comentó el muchacho para romper el hielo. Logan abandonó su pose pensativa para mirarlo ─. No se puede confiar en ellos, viven en tribus alejadas unas de otras, en medio de un bosque interminable lleno de pantanos ─ calló y bajó la cabeza. Era supersticioso con respecto a los bosques como todos los romanos. Pensaba en la suerte de aquellos soldados que habrían estado aterrados en ese lugar inhóspito, y que hallaron la muerte de la peor manera.</p><p>─Conocí a Arminio ─ confesó su esposo ─. Era un hombre capaz, valiente y formado, un verdadero guerrero que nunca abandonó sus raíces.</p><p>─Pero se crió en Roma y la traicionó de la peor manera.</p><p>─Los romanos lo educaron a la fuerza ─ rebatió Logan y se puso de pie para acercarse a la ventana y observar el jardín y las colinas detrás, oscurecidas por la noche ─. Lo arrancaron de su familia siendo apenas un niño y con ese trato esperaron que los sirviera y luchara por ellos. Le impusieron un nuevo idioma y costumbres que no le eran propias.</p><p>Pietro alzó la cabeza con orgullo. No le agradaba que su esposo hablara así de su patria. Sin embargo, notó que tenía un tono apesadumbrado y ahora mantenía la mirada perdida en lontananza, como si lo acechara un recuerdo sombrío.</p><p>─ ¿Fue eso lo que te pasó a ti, Logan?</p><p>El visigodo no reaccionó.</p><p>El joven se puso de pie y caminó hasta él. Lo abrazó por la espalda. Logan se estremeció con su abrazo porque era el cariño de alguien lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Recordaba con nitidez la mañana en que los soldados fueron a buscarlo a su casa y se lo llevaron entre la resignación de su padre y las lágrimas de su madre, que a esta altura era tan visigoda como su esposo a pesar de haber nacido en Roma.</p><p>Recordó el trato que le habían dado: como a Arminio, lo habían cuidado y respetado por llevar sangre noble, pero le habían impuesto las costumbres y la obligación del servicio romano. Logan le debía mucho a la disciplina miliar que había recibido de ellos, pero nunca olvidó sus raíces ni a su familia. Por eso le había costado aceptar el enlace con un patricio y ahora se estaba enamorando de él.</p><p>Con la mejilla apoyada contra la espalda de su cónyuge, Pietro suspiró y confesó:<br/>─Te amo. — Logan deshizo el agarre para voltear y mirarlo de frente. Él, tan rudo, tenía lágrimas en los ojos. ─Te amo, Logan ─ repitió el joven desde el corazón.</p><p>El visigodo no se resistió y lo besó con ganas.</p><p>..................</p><p>La derrota en la batalla de Teutoburgo fue el inicio de una serie de reproches, dolor, humillación y contiendas entre los romanos. La ciudadanía estaba angustiada y avergonzada, se decía que el emperador Augusto se golpeaba la cabeza contra la pared reclamando furioso: "Varo, devuélveme mis legiones."</p><p>A partir de la traición de Arminio, se puso en duda el método empleado de instruir a los hijos de los nobles de las tribus como ciudadanos. Se notaba que aquellos bárbaros nunca abandonarían sus raíces y podían repetirse otras masacres como venganza.</p><p>Los extranjeros fueron mirados con suspicacia. Dejó de confiarse en ellos y personas como Erik, que pregonaban a los cuatro vientos la causa patricia, encontraron la excusa perfecta para demostrar que los bárbaros, aunque nobles, seguían siendo bárbaros, y que solo los patricios eran los fieles representantes de la Roma civilizada y centro del mundo.</p><p>Semanas más tarde, Logan recibió la visita de su hermano. Era la primera vez que veía a Victor desde la boda y no parecía augurar buenas noticias. Lo llevó hasta el jardín y se sentaron en el mismo banco donde le había hecho el amor a su esposo meses atrás. Acostumbrado a ordenarle a su hermano menor, Victor le soltó la demanda:</p><p>─Tienes que divorciarte de Pietro.</p><p>Logan lo miró sin saber si reírse o enfurecerse.<br/>─ ¿Qué estás diciendo?</p><p>Victor se echó hacia adelante para murmurarle y que oídos indiscretos no lo escucharan. Era un gesto innecesario ya que los esclavos estaban dentro de la casa y Pietro dormía en sus aposentos.</p><p>─El senador Erik es un supremacista que ahora mismo está dando un discurso en el foro sobre las virtudes patricias, contraponiéndolas a las costumbres bárbaras. La gente está furiosa con los germanos pero les temen, en cambio a nosotros, extranjeros de aldeas alejadas como ellos, no nos tienen miedo y también nos detestan. Es cuestión de tiempo, solo eso, hermano, para que nos ataquen.</p><p>─El senador arregló mi boda con su hijo ─ recordó Logan con firmeza.</p><p>─Eso fue antes de que Arminio masacrara tres legiones. La situación cambió, no es conveniente que sigas casado con ese joven. Te lo digo como tu hermano mayor y velador de la seguridad de la familia.</p><p>Logan sacudió la cabeza y cruzó los brazos en actitud defensiva.<br/>─No me divorciaré de Pietro ─ declaró taxativo.</p><p>Victor se dio cuenta de que no era momento de insistir y cambió de tema.</p><p>─ ¿Alguna vez te enfrentaste a los germanos? ─ Logan sacudió la cabeza, no había sido destinado a esa región cuando servía en el ejército ─. Cuentan cosas terribles de ellos, mientras que los romanos les temen a las tormentas por las calamidades que causan, ellos tienen un dios para cada elemento, se dice que Arminio invocó a Thor, el dios de los truenos, para que lo ayudara a masacrar a las legiones.</p><p>─No solo eso ─ acotó Logan, aliviado de que su hermano hubiera cambiado de tópico ─. Son gente fornida, de piel clara como la nieve, que a la noche se pintan de negro todo el cuerpo, y así, en la oscuridad, acechan al enemigo. Se dice que atacan los campamentos romanos cuando estos duermen, se meten dentro de las tiendas y lo último que los soldados ven antes de que los degüellen...</p><p>─Son sus ojos azules, fríos y mortales en medio de los rostros pintados de negro ─ completó Victor con aprensión, ya que él también había escuchado las mismas historias.</p><p>Logan asintió y sin saber por qué, recordó que Pietro tenía los ojos negros y brillantes, vivaces y pícaros, lo contrario a los azules, fríos y asesinos de sus enemigos. No iba a divorciarse del muchacho.</p><p>Un sirviente llegó corriendo desde la casa. Logan se puso de pie.</p><p>─Mi señor ─ se inclinó el esclavo con una reverencia ─. Su esposo pide que vaya a verlo. Tiene algo importante que comunicarle.</p><p>Logan se acomodó la toga sobre el hombro, dejándola caer con gracia, y le pidió a su hermano que lo esperara allí. Ordenó al sirviente que le trajera a Victor algún aperitivo mientras lo aguardaba, y entró en la casa. Llegó rápido hasta la habitación del joven, mientras pensaba que era extraño el pedido de Pietro y esto lo preocupaba. Al entrar, encontró al muchacho sentado en la cama con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Se estaba acariciando el vientre.</p><p>─La diosa Venus y mi madre se me presentaron en sueños para anunciarme que espero un hijo tuyo.</p><p>Logan corrió hacia él, lo abrazó y cubrió de besos, mientras se juraba que nadie, ni los germanos, ni los romanos, ni su suegro, ni su hermano, le quitarían a su mocoso. Él no iba a divorciarse por nada del mundo.</p><p>.......................</p><p>Aclaración:</p><p>Esta historia se sitúa en los primeros años del primer siglo durante el reinado de Augusto. La Batalla del Bosque de Teutoburgo fue una de las peores masacres y humillaciones que sufrieron los romanos y que los obligaron a alejarse de Germania.</p><p>En el siglo XIX, Arminio o Hermann se convirtió en el héroe y símbolo del nacionalismo alemán, ya que fue el primero que unificó a la nación germana al unir a las distintas tribus para luchar contra Roma.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Capítulo Cinco</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dedicado al grupo “Wolvesilver para llevar”</p><p> </p><p>Capítulo Cinco </p><p> </p><p>Logan despidió a su hermano de la villa con un no rotundo: no iba a divorciarse ni aun si los mismísimos dioses se lo exigían. Cuando Victor le recordó la obediencia que le debía por su primogenitura, el dux le respondió de una manera un tanto grosera, intimándolo a mandar sus derechos de mayorazgo a donde el sol no lo alumbraba.</p><p> </p><p>Furioso y frustrado, Victor bajó a Roma para buscar a su delegación y regresar a su aldea. Ya pensaría en alguna solución para que la decisión de su hermano no afectara las relaciones de su gente con los romanos. Tal vez podría llegar a un acuerdo con Erik que no involucrara la alianza matrimonial, tal vez podría ofrecerle algo más provechoso que su hermano, ya vería la solución.</p><p> </p><p>Mientras él se marchaba, el senador festejaba en su domus con un banquete la buena aceptación que su discurso había tenido. Su causa patricia marchaba sobre ruedas gracias al terror despertado por Arminio. Ahora el emperador buscaba al germano traidor en cada rincón de la tierra y nadie podía imaginar lo que le harían los soldados cuando diesen con él.</p><p> </p><p>A Erik la suerte de ese bárbaro le importaba poco y nada. Había dado un banquete para los otros senadores que lo apoyaban, y entre vinos y comida, pidió un brindis por cada gen patricia en Roma.</p><p> </p><p>Pyro, uno de los senadores más jóvenes, observó con una sonrisa socarrona que su único hijo varón, Pietro, estaba casado con un noble visigodo. Los demás voltearon hacia el muchacho con sorpresa porque Erik era una persona respetable, y pocos se hubieran atrevido a opinar sobre su familia de esa forma.</p><p> </p><p>Erik contestó sin perder la parsimonia.</p><p> </p><p>─El esposo de Pietro es un ciudadano romano de sangre ─ explicó para dejar en claro que Logan sí llevaba sangre romana, no como los demás nobles extranjeros que solo por su posición social obtenían la ciudadanía.</p><p> </p><p>─Por supuesto, senador ─ rebatió Pyro ─. Por línea materna, pero ella era una plebeya. A lo que me refiero es que su yerno no lleva sangre patricia.</p><p> </p><p>─Pero sí mi hijo y eso es suficiente ─ cortó Erik, claro y seco.</p><p> </p><p>El resto de los comensales intercambiaron miradas y continuaron comiendo en medio de un silencio incómodo.</p><p> </p><p>Erik les recordó el brindis y alzaron las copas. Sin embargo, aunque nadie esbozó su opinión en voz alta, todos pensaban lo mismo: que el senador en su afán por casar a su hijo fértil, no había pensado en la causa que tanto defendía y había terminado enlazándolo con un visigodo hijo de una plebeya.</p><p> </p><p>Acabado el banquete antes del atardecer, Erik se retiró a su "cubiculum". Detestaba la insolencia de Pyro pero el joven había observado la verdad. Estaban en un momento culminante para su causa con el odio de los romanos hacia los extranjeros, y sus enemigos podían esgrimir el enlace de Pietro para atacarlo y demostrar que aun el patricio más supremacista de Roma había cedido ante un bárbaro con sangre plebeya.</p><p> </p><p>¿Qué podía hacer? Su hijo no merecía vivir toda su existencia junto a un extranjero. Y, ¿si le conseguía un partido mejor y lo divorciaba? Podía pagarle a ese militar con aspecto de lobo una buena suma de dinero para que repudiase al muchacho.</p><p> </p><p>Es más, ni siquiera debía platicar con Logan ya que su hermano mayor era con quien había cerrado el trato. Podía prometerle riquezas y protección para su aldea. Erik estaba convencido de que el ambicioso y ladero Victor aceptaría.</p><p> </p><p>Pero Pietro se veía feliz con su esposo. ¿Le gustaría divorciarse de él y enlazarse nuevamente con el patricio que su padre determinara?</p><p> </p><p>Erik tomó asiento en un subsellium para meditar. Por más que su causa lo desvelase, era un hombre que amaba a su familia. Fue entonces, cuando un esclavo entró con un mensaje enviado desde la villa por su hijo. El senador desenrolló el papel para leer. Pietro le anunciaba, espontáneo y directo como era, que estaba encinta. Su padre comprendió que tenía que reunirse con Logan de inmediato.</p><p> </p><p>.................</p><p> </p><p>Logan estaba en las nubes de contento. Pietro era perfecto ante sus ojos: inocente pero inteligente, humilde pero distinguido, bondadoso, comprensivo y empático. Era la persona que había buscado toda su vida sin saberlo. Logan no era supersticioso como los romanos así que no creía en el hado, sin embargo, sabía que Pietro había estado destinado desde la cuna a ser su cónyuge. Ahora iba a darle un hijo, ¿qué más podía pedir a los dioses? Mientras que el joven le escribía la noticia a su padre, el militar salió al peristilo y observó el armonioso paisaje natural que les regalaba la zona. A pesar de que el día estaba soleado, vio unas nubes borrascosas a lo lejos.</p><p> </p><p>Una esclava que pasaba alegremente transportando una anáfora vacía, también las vio y cambió a una expresión sombría.</p><p> </p><p>Logan reconocía que en su superstición la muchacha había interpretado algo funesto en el cielo. Suspiró, detestaba que los romanos leyeran vaticinios en todas partes. Eso era algo que tendría que discutir con Pietro más adelante porque él no estaba dispuesto a educar a sus hijos viendo maldiciones, bendiciones y augurios nefastos en cada detalle. Sin embargo, algo en su corazón se estrujó como si el destino le avisara de un secreto.</p><p> </p><p>Pietro se le acercó con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Acababa de despachar el mensaje hacia Roma. Logan lo abrazó y besó. Se dieron chasquidos y sonrieron melosos. El joven no advirtió las nubes porque solo tenía ojos para su esposo y para cuando alzó la vista, ya se habían esfumado.</p><p> </p><p>Más tarde, la pareja entró en la casa, abrazados. Cenaron felices y antes de dormirse, se hicieron el amor. Fue el cierre de una jornada perfecta.</p><p> </p><p>Por la mañana, Logan recibió un mensaje de su suegro instándolo a visitarlo en su domus sin la compañía de Pietro para platicar. El dux no necesitó leer mensajes en las nubes para entender que no auguraba buenas noticias. Pietro estaba durmiendo así que optó por no despertarlo y dejarle el recado con un sirviente de que volvería para almorzar. Tomó su caballo y bajó por el sendero que conducía a Roma.</p><p> </p><p>Erik lo estaba esperando y lo recibió en su tablinum, dándole de esta forma a su visita un carácter de negocios. Logan lo comprendió enseguida y tomó asiento con suspicacia. El senador era un hombre diplomático, versado en la retórica, que estaba entrenado para conocer a su interlocutor, así que sabiendo de antemano que el militar era un hombre frontal, no se anduvo con rodeos y le explicó que su matrimonio con Pietro estaba entorpeciendo su causa. Claro que antes lo felicitó por el embarazo y con una sonrisa sincera, admitió lo feliz que lo hacía saber que sus dos hijos continuaban su linaje.</p><p> </p><p>Logan bebió el vino que le había ofrecido en silencio. Dejó la copa sobre la mesa y se pasó la mano por la boca para quitarse los restos de líquido.</p><p> </p><p>─No voy a divorciarme de Pietro ─ declaró con la misma firmeza con que le había hablado a su hermano.</p><p> </p><p>─Tampoco yo deseo que repudie a mi hijo ─ respondió el senador con el mismo convencimiento ─. Menos ahora que está preñado. Lo que le propongo es que sin escándalos, se alejen los dos de Roma.</p><p> </p><p>─ ¿Se refiere a que nos recluyamos en la villa sin que asomemos más las narices por la ciudad? Pietro necesitará cuidados durante estos meses y estoy dispuesto a buscar a las mejores comadronas para que lo atiendan. No pienso enviar emisarios sino ir yo personalmente a hablar con ellas. Y si determinan que necesita distraerse y caminar por la ciudad para su salud, no dude que lo traeré de paseo.</p><p> </p><p>Erik se echó hacia atrás en el asiento para distenderse, quería mostrarse cómodo para transmitirle seguridad con su propuesta.</p><p> </p><p>─Sigue sin entenderme, Logan. Lo que le propongo es que se marchen lejos de Roma, a su aldea si así lo desea usted cuánto antes.</p><p> </p><p>─Entonces, quiere deshacerse de su hijo ─ contestó el dux con asombro y bronca ─. No verle más la cara ni saber de sus nietos, directamente cortar lazos con él.</p><p> </p><p>─No sea tan duro conmigo, recuerde quién soy ─ ordenó el senador con calma.</p><p> </p><p>Logan sonrió con desprecio. Erik era un fiel exponente de su clase; recordaba las anécdotas que les contaba su madre a él y a su hermano sobre lo fríos que se comportaban los patricios y que eran capaces de sacrificar a su familia con tal de conservar el nombre impoluto de su casa. Bien, el senador acababa de hacerlo.</p><p> </p><p>─Nos marcharemos de la villa, si tanto mal le hacemos a su prestigio, senador ─ acordó con dureza. Se puso de pie y como Erik aun no se había levantado ni se lo había ordenado, tal atrevimiento quedó como una actitud insolente ─. Nos marcharemos cuando nuestro hijo haya nacido y él y mi esposo estén en condiciones de emprender un viaje tan largo.</p><p> </p><p>Erik lo observó entrecerrando los ojos como ranuras. Seguía en su asiento y ya demostraba incomodidad por el comportamiento de su invitado.</p><p> </p><p>─Le expresé que deseo que el viaje se haga cuánto antes y si espera a que el niño nazca y él y Pietro estén en condiciones, transcurriría más de un año.</p><p> </p><p>─Ya le expliqué cuándo lo haremos ─ replicó el dux con dureza ─. También le expliqué que la salud de Pietro estará por encima de sus deseos y si él necesita venir a la ciudad, lo hará escoltado por mí y me importa un rábano si eso entorpece su causa.</p><p> </p><p>Erik suspiró. No había querido tomar una decisión tan drástica pero la obstinación de su yerno no le dio alternativa.</p><p> </p><p>─La villa en la que están viviendo me pertenece, se la entregué a Pietro como regalo de bodas pero sigue siendo mía. Puedo ordenar que los desalojen.</p><p> </p><p>Logan se puso lívido, pero conservó la calma.</p><p> </p><p>─Y yo puedo atravesar con mi gladio a cuanto soldado o funcionario usted envíe para desalojarnos, senador. ¡Qué tenga una mañana placentera! ─ se despidió con sarcasmo, dio media vuelta y se retiró.</p><p> </p><p>Erik siguió sentado, con los ojos en forma de ranura y en pose distendida aunque por dentro estaba que estallaba.</p><p> </p><p>.......................</p><p> </p><p>Logan no quería preocupar a su esposo así que decidió no decirle nada a Pietro del encuentro con su padre. Pero el muchacho era observador y notó en el almuerzo que su marido no había tenido un buen día. Trató de distraerlo con comentarios a los que Logan respondía con una media sonrisa. El joven sabía que cuando su conyugue se mantenía taciturno, tenía problemas. Trató de que se los confesase pero el visigodo se mantuvo hermético.</p><p> </p><p>Finalmente, la plática giró en torno al hijo que tendrían y esto cambió el humor del militar. Pietro sonrió alegremente. Los dos congeniaban de maravilla. El joven concluyó la comida, sentándose en las rodillas de su esposo. Se besaron con ardor y al saborear sus labios, Logan se juró que nadie obligaría a su mocoso a abandonar esa villa.</p><p> </p><p>..................</p><p> </p><p>Logan y Pietro bajaron a Roma después del almuerzo para visitar a la mejor comadrona de la ciudad. Se cruzaron con el senador Pyro, que saludó a Pietro con respeto por su estirpe y a Logan con insolencia. El militar le respondió del mismo modo. Regresaron a su casa al anochecer. Quedó estipulado que la partera los visitaría semanalmente y que en los últimos meses, se mudaría a la villa con tres ayudantes para asistirlo en todo momento. Logan estaba conforme y Pietro se sentía aliviado.</p><p> </p><p>Transcurrieron tres semanas sin recibir noticias del senador, bajaban poco a la ciudad, más que nada para entretenerse en el mercado o visitar a Wanda, que por recomendaciones médicas prefería no salir de Roma. La pareja estaba feliz y expectante. El práctico Logan contrató carpinteros para el mobiliario de la criatura, y Pietro respetó una dieta sana y estricta, y cada mañana colocó en el altar hogareño ofrendas para los lares. También le rezó con fervor a Juno Lucina, a Alemona para que alimentase a su hijo en su vientre, y a las divinidades del alumbramiento para que lo acompañasen en el embarazo y el parto.</p><p> </p><p>Su esposo, escéptico al principio, lo observaba con los brazos cruzados contra el pecho y la espalda recargada en el umbral. Sentía ternura por su devoción, pronto esa ternura mutó en respeto y al quinto día terminó por acercársele para arrodillarse a su lado. Así de rodillas, los dos frente a los penantes, cerraron los ojos. Pietro sonrió mientras musitaba su oración, conmovido con la presencia de su esposo.</p><p> </p><p>Una mañana, cuando se disponían a sentarse para almorzar, una esclava entró en el "triclinium!" para avisar que habían distinguido a un grupo de personas que se acercaban a la villa.</p><p> </p><p>La pareja dejó la mesa y se dirigió al vestíbulo. A Pietro se le dibujó una sonrisa al reconocer a su padre encabezando la comitiva y corrió a su encuentro.</p><p> </p><p>Logan, en cambio, se mantuvo en su sitio con una expresión adusta, deduciendo la razón de su suegro para realizar tal visita inesperada.</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>Perdón por la demora</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>